Beauty and the Brain
by Morigami27
Summary: Lilian, a pizza delivery girl, is saved one night by 4 turtles. What kind of adventures will she have with her new mutated friends? Will she fall in love with one of them? OcXDonatello. Some mild language.
1. Chapter 1

Beauty and the Brain

**Note: I do not own any of the TMNT characters or property. I only own my own characters/OCs. Everything set in the story is based off of the 2012 TMNT show on Nickelodeon. Enjoy!**

Chapter 1: Pizza Delivery

The streets of New York were dark as Lilian, a young girl with ruby red hair tied in a bun, biked through the city. Strapped to the back of her bicycle frame were three pizzas ready to be delivered to customers. 'Stupid piece of shit boss.' grumbled Lilian in her mind. She hated the fact that her boss decided that it would be a good idea that letting a sixteen year old girl with nothing but a bicycle deliver pizza in the heart of New York City, alone. 'The sooner I can get back the sooner I can get home'

Three months ago Lilian moved to New York City from Nebraska to live with her dad in "The Big Apple". When she was just a small child, her parents divorced and went their separate ways. Her mom won custody of Lilian and moved them to Oakville, Nebraska. Lilian only visited her dad on rare occasions on holidays and summers. Even when she did visit she barely saw her dad due to him constantly being at work.

Lilian rode past a New York City mounted cop on his beautiful chocolate brown colt. Lilian gave a slight wave to the man and smiled sadly to herself. Her mother had loved horses and rode them often. Lilian was always too scared of the giant beasts to get too close to them. She always had a bad image of being stomped to death by one. Lilian missed her mother. She had passed away due to a losing battle to breast cancer. The loss devastated Lilian so her grandmother suggested that she moved in with her dad. At first she refused. The thought of moving to a stuck up city scared Lilian. The change of scenery and new experiences might help her heal, was her grandmother's argument. The only thing they didn't think about was her father being constantly at work, leaving Lilian lonelier than ever before. She had no friends in New York City and she missed the few she left in Nebraska. Out of boredom and loneliness, Lilian got herself a job at a local pizza shop near her apartment complex. The job paid well enough and it kept Lilian busy while school was out for summer.

"Turn left on Fifth Avenue South." announced the electronic female voice, through Lilian's headphones. Lilian followed the orders and coasted down the street. Lilian followed her phone's gps through the city, the streets looking sketchier the farther she went. The apartments looked run down and graffiti decorated walls and buildings. Soon the gps proudly announced that Lilian had reached her destination. The windows of the apartment complex had bars on the windows, one was even busted out. 'This neighborhood didn't look good.' thought Lilian.

Lilian hopped off her bike and pulled her bicycle lock out of her backpack. The lock clicked into place. "Hey there girly. How about sharing that pizza with us." Lilian spun around to see three rough looking men striding towards her. They were all dressed in dark colors with scarfs of purple on their arms or heads. "Come on." said one tattooed thug, "We're wicked hungry." Lilian noticed a symbol that looked familiar tattooed on his arm. Her eyes widened as she recognized the tattoo. It was the symbol of the Purple Dragons, one of New York City's biggest gangs. Lilian remained still as the men drew near. Her mind was racing and her heart beating but she tried to remain calm. "Go ahead." Lilian shrugged and stepped to the side. Pizza was not worth getting hurt over. She would just let them take it and hopefully they will just leave her alone.

The men walked over to her bike and began digging into their bounty. One of the scumbags finished his slice and walked over to Lilian. The man was looking her up and down, examining her body. "Hey you're not too bad looking for a girl." Lilian gulped and began to shake in fear. The man smirked, amused by the fear he could instill in the young girl. The Purple Dragon grabbed Lilian's wrists harshly. "Let's have a little fun girly." The other gang members laughed as Lilian struggled and screamed. Lilian tried the one thing she knew would work against a man. Lilian kicked the thug right in the balls as hard as she could. The man let go of her and doubled over in pain, holding his damaged goods.

"Come back here you little bitch!" shouted one of the other gang members. Lilian ran away from the men, screaming for help. She could hear them close behind her. Lilian turned down a random alleyway, hoping to lose the men on the next street. Lilian shouted a curse. The alleyway led to a dead end. She was trapped. The men stalked towards her, giving her death glares. "Nowhere to go now." Lilian backed against the wall and closed her eyes, preparing for her fate.

"Booyakasha!" shouted a voice from above. Lilian snapped her eyes open to see four bulky figures jump from the rooftops and land around the goons. "Picking on women now too eh? Hey we just got done beating up your friends at Mr. Murakami's place." The Purple Dragons had a look of fear on their faces. "I-It's the turtles!"

"Turtles?" Lilian said softly to herself. Lilian looked at her saviors closer. They were in fact giant turtles. They stood like regular humans but had giant shells, toes and fingers like a turtle, and green skin. Each turtle had weapons and masks of different colors. The tallest turtle with a purple mask peered back at her. "Don't worry mam. We're the good guys!" The turtle gave a gap toothed grin. Lilian nodded and whispered, "I believe you." Whoever these turtles were, they were saving her. That was a good enough reason for her to trust them.

One of the other turtles glared at the Purple Dragons. "Now we can either do this the easy way or the hard way. My choice would be the hard way." said the red masked turtle. The gang members took a few steps, thinking about if the girl was worth getting beat up again by the turtles. The three Purple Dragons decided against it and ran off into the night. "Dammit! I was hoping they would choose the hard way." The short turtle sighed and sheathed his Sais.

"Thank you for saving me." piped up Lilian. The four turtles turned towards the young girl. A turtle with sparkling blue eyes and a matching blue mask stepped up to her. "No problem." The turtle held out his hand. "My name is Leonardo. I'm the leader of our group. This is Michelangelo, Raphael, and Donatello." Leonardo pointed to each turtle saying their names. The orange masked turtle, Michelangelo, grabbed Lilian's hand and kissed it. "Just call me Mikey. Raphael grabbed Mikey by his mask and dragged him away. "Come on Casanova."

"I'm Donatello." said Donatello "Just call me Donnie or Don if you like. Sorry about Mikey. He can get excited when he meets new people."

"Expecially pretty people!" shouted Mikey from Raphael's head lock. Lilian giggled at the four turtles. Despite how weird the encounter was, Lilian found that she was having fun. "It's nice to meet you all." said Lilian. "I would have been in big trouble if it wasn't for your help."

"Not a problem miss…?" asked Leonardo, trying to figure out the name of the tall girl. "My name is Lilian Mcmillian." Michelangelo chuckled, only to receive a blow to the head from Raphael. "What?" asked Mikey, rubbing his sore head "It rhymes. That's so funny." Leonardo rolled his eyes and asked, "If you don't mind me asking Lilian, but why are you out this late at night alone?" Lilian sighed "My boss decided that it would be a good idea if I went out for pizza deliveries because we were crammed with orders."

Mikey's eyes went wide, "Pizza?" Lilian shrugged and said "Yeah, I work for Antonio's Pizza on Martin Street." Mikey lifted Lilian into a big hug. "Please bring us pizza!" Mikey looked at her with big puppy eyes. Lilian struggled for breath and sputtered out an alright. Mikey set her down and hugged her. "Thank you thank you thank you!"

"I'll bring you some after work tonight." Lilian gasped, "Oh no! I got to get back to work!" Leonardo spoke up, "We'll follow you back just in case the Purple Dragons are waiting for you. Lilian nodded and thanked the mutated group. The four turtles headed towards the rooftops. Lilian grabbed Donatello's arm. He turned and looked into her striking green eyes. "Will I get to see you again?" asked Lilian. Donatello nodded and blushed slightly. He noticed Lilian holding his hand closely. Lilian smiled sweetly and nodded back. She let go of his hand and headed down the street towards her bicycle. Donatello watched as she went. "Hey Donnie! Let's go!" yelled down Raphael. Donnie snapped out of his trance and started climbing towards the rooftops towards his brothers.


	2. Chapter 2

Beauty and the Brain

**Note: I do not own any of the TMNT characters or property. I only own my own characters/OCs. Everything set in the story is based off of the 2012 TMNT show on Nickelodeon. Thank you to the people who gave me reviews and liked my story. It means a lot to me. Please review because it keeps me going! I love the feedback. Enjoy!**

Chapter 2: Over Thinker

Donatello sat on the ledge of a rooftop, watching the entrance of Antonio's Pizzeria. His brothers decided to finish patrol while Donnie waited for Lilian to get off work. He had volunteered so that he could have time to his thoughts. Recent events have left him confused and worried. A few days ago, his brothers, April, and himself were all watching an action movie at the lair one Friday night. The rest of the gang was engrossed in the blockbuster action and explosions that sounded from the television screen. Donnie on the other hand was distracted by the T-phone he held in his hand. Mikey had once again broken his phone. This time he ran over it with his skateboard, three times. Donatello held a screwdriver, loosening a screw so Donnie could change the cracked screen.

A corny joke was spoken by the geeky sidekick that made the group around Donatello laugh. April's laugh stood out to him. Donnie blushed at the sound of her laugh. Ever since he first laid eyes on her, Donnie has had a crush on the outgoing red head. Donnie looked up from the T-phone to catch a glimpse of his very first crush. April jumped a little and pulled out her phone that vibrated in her pocket. She pulled it out and read the text message. April smiled and her cheeks tinted pink.

"Who's the text from April?" asked a curious Michelangelo, peeking over April's shoulder.

April nervously said, "Um, nobody Mikey. Just a, um, text from my aunt." Something exploded on the television that grabbed Mikey's attention and thus dropped the subject. April sighed in relief and texted for the rest of the movie.

Donatello debated on what the event meant. Who texted April? Why was she so nervous about it? Was it just a play of light that made Donnie think he saw her blush? Did she have a crush on someone? Donatello's heart sunk at the thought of it. He shook his head, clearing his thoughts. He was over thinking, again.

The door the Antonio's Pizzeria opened up with a ding of the doorbell. Lilian stepped out into the night with her bicycle at hand with pizzas in a bag on the back rack. She was followed by a portly Italian man with a thick white mustache.

"Are you sure you'll be safe going home?" asked Lilian's concerned boss, Antonio. His thick Italian accent was heavy on his words.

"Don't worry, Mr. Antonio. I have some friends coming to help me home." Lilian gave him a reassuring smile. Of course she didn't tell him that her 'friends' were giant mutant turtles that can talk. Lilian was still surprised that she didn't freak out at the sight of them. But Lilian has always been the type of person to not judge a book by its cover. Her mother taught her that.

"Good! Good!" exclaimed Antonio. He patted Lilian on the back and frowned under his thick mustache. "I'm sorry again about tonight. I should have never sent you on deliveries." Lilian had explained to him earlier about the attack and how some 'heroes' came to her rescue. Antonio had been saying sorry all night after that. Even though he could be hard sometimes, he was a kind man in the end.

Lilian checked to make sure the four large pizzas were strapped tight enough on her bicycle and then hopped on. She waved goodbye to Antonio and rode off down the street. Lilian went down the block and turned down an alleyway, just like the turtles said. They explained that they had to stay hidden because of people's reactions to them. They also said that they had enemies too, which surprised Lilian. How come she had never heard of them before? Has no one noticed them yet running on rooftops? Lilian remembered them saying that they were ninjas and were masters of silence.

Donatello ran across rooftops and then jumped down next to Lilian with a soft thump. Lilian jumped and squeaked.

"Dammit Donatello! You scared the hell out of me!" exclaimed Lilian, trying to keep it quiet so no one will hear. Donnie smiled sheepishly, the gap in his teeth showing.

"Sorry Lilian. You ready to go meet the others?" asked Donatello. Lilian nodded and parked her bicycle near a pole in the alleyway. She locked it up and unstrapped the pizzas. Donatello lifted up a nearby manhole cover.

"Now I've heard of alligators living in the sewers but not mutated turtles." chuckled Lilian.

Donatello shrugged, "Well there was a giant mutated alligator living there near us. He was our friend, even though he kept grabbing my face." Donnie winced at the memory. Donatello took the pizzas from Lilian and motioned towards the hole. "Ladies first." Lilian climbed down into the sewers, holding her breath due to the smell. Donnie followed close behind and moved the manhole cover back into place.


	3. Chapter 3

Beauty and the Brain

**Note: I do not own any of the TMNT characters or property. I only own my own characters/OCs. Everything set in the story is based off of the 2012 TMNT show on Nickelodeon. Thank you to the people who gave me reviews. It means a lot to me. I love the feedback. I apologize for the last chapter being so short. Enjoy!**

Chapter 3: Meeting the Family

Lilian walked through the dark damp sewers underneath New York City. Donatello walked next to her, holding the pizzas she brought for her new found friends. There was an awkward silence between the pair. Lilian noticed the tall staff that hung from Donatello's shell. It looked almost as tall as he was and she remembered him holding it when the turtles saved her.

"Hey Donnie. How do you fight with that stick?" asked Lilian.

Donatello raised a finger and stated, "It's called a bo- staff and yes. I fight with it along with my knowledge of ninjitsu." Donnie went on to explain the uses of a bo-staff and the history of ninjitsu. Lilian's intrest was sparked at the topic and asked questions where she wanted him to elaborate. Donatello would excitedly explain and answer what she would ask, relishing in the fact that someone actually cared about what he was explaining. It was different for him than the usual 'shut up' he got from his brothers.

"Wow Donnie! I'd love to see it in action someday." noted Lilian. Donatello smiled at the dark redheaded girl. Lilian liked his smile. It was genuine and filled with excitement at her interest. He also had a huge gap in his teeth that Lilian thought was very cute. It gave Donnie a youthful look that matched his enthusiasm.

"Maybe Master Splinter will let you watch us practice." Donatello said excitedly, but his face dropped. "That is if he's alright with us bringing you to the lair." Lilian looked at him nervously.

"Will Master Splinter be mad at me being there?" Lilian asked nervously. Donnie scratched the back of his head tensely.

"He told us to use our heart and instincts when it came to introducing new people into our lives. Since you were not scared of us when we first met, we decided to let you become our friend. Master Splinter will understand." explained Donatello. Lilian smiled up at him. She was relieved that she would be able to keep her new friends. She had not made many friends since she moved to New York City and she didn't want to lose these four, no matter how weird they are. Donatello went on to explain how Master Splinter was their father and how they became to be what they were now. Lilian was amazed and scared at the same time by the mutagen. Did something that dangerous really exist here? Were there really aliens that lived on Earth? It sounded like it came straight from a sci-fi book, but the tall turtle walking next to her proved that it was true.

"Woah!" gasped Lilian. Her foot hit a shift in the concrete floor and she fell forward. Donatello reached out and grabbed Lilian by the waist instinctively. He pulled her up next to him and asked "Are you ok?" Lilian blushed and nodded. Her heart fluttered as Donatello helped her stand up. She had never been touched that way before and him saving her reminded her of something out of a romance movie.

"Thank you Donnie." said Lilian. "I'm just really clumsy."

"Don't worry about it. We can all be clumsy at times." noted Donatello.

"Not you! You're a ninja. How can you be clumsy?" teased Lilian.

"It could happen. Seems like we're here." said Donatello. Lilian looked around and saw nothing but the walls and tunnels of the sewers.

"Really?" questioned Lilian. "I expected it to be different. Like, I don't know, a room of some kind." Donatello smiled knowingly. He pushed in a piece of stone that looked like it had come loose and barely stuck out. As the stone clicked into place a door slide open revealing a huge room that had everything from a television to an old Space Heroes pin ball machine.

"Wow Donnie! This place is so cool!" said Lilian. Donatello looked at her oddly.

"You really think so?" he asked. Lilian nodded and ran over to get a closer look at the pin ball machine. Donatello was taken aback by her answer. How can anyone enjoy this place when they could have the whole world outside? April would complain about how the turtles needed to get out more (or at least she wished they could). Lilian seemed different. She was happily looking around at the turtle's home. Donatello smiled and joined his new friend to show her around.

"Lilian!" screamed a youthful voice known only as Mikey. Lilian turned to see a flash of green and orange before she was scooped up into a bear hug.

"I-it's good to see you too, Mikey." sputtered Lilian. Mikey set Lilian down so she could breathe. Michelangelo saw the pizzas Donatello was carrying, dashed over, and grabbed the pizzas. He ran to the kitchen, drooling all the way. Donatello sighed and looked over at Lilian.

"Ready to meet the family?" Asked Donatello. Lilian nodded and followed Donnie into the kitchen.

"I'm sure you'll fit right in."

**Hey guys! Sorry about the wait for the update. I'll get better about it. Sorry if the story is a little slow right now. Next chapter is going to be much better! This was supposed to be part of Chapter 2 but I decided to split it up. I'll be updating soon so stay tuned!**


End file.
